gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Futo
The Karin Futo is a compact two-door vehicle in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Futo is based on the 1984-1987 AE86 Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex AE86 Coupe.. The badging on the side ("N/A Inline 20v RWD", subtitled with "Quad Throttle Body", "High Performance Injection", and "Limited Slip Differential") indicates that it is equipped with a 20-valve engine, akin to Toyota's 4A-GE 1.6L Black or Silvertop engine (this engine did not actually appear until 1991; however, it was a popular modification for the AE86), and is configured with a rear wheel drive with a limited slip differential (possibly contributing to the car's excellent handling). It is much more powerful than the normal 16 valve 4A-GE equipped in the AE86 during it's production. The car is very well detailed, from the interior to the individual throttle bodies and the RS Watanabe F8 wheel option (likely in reference to the popular Watanabe RS wheels for the AE86 Corolla). Ride, Handeling, Powertrain and Drifting Capabilities The Futo is powered by what appears to be a 1.6L high revving I4, paired with a five-speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive configuration. Acceleration is above average getting to 60kph in 6.8sec, and its top speed of 268 km/h (167mph) is staggeringly quick. The chassis is firm and taut, giving the Futo stability at high speeds, and the ability to be thrown around for a bit of flair. Its suspension is firm but not too firm, keeping the Futo flat in banked corners and stable in the S-curves, while still giving a firm, yet enjoyable ride. Braking is above average, and front-wheel lock-up is not a big issue compared to other vehicles; however, ABS is not available and so a little finesse will be needed with the brake to stop lockup and therefor, understeer. Due to no ABS braking can be extreamly dangerous in the rain. The Futo handles well off-road and can reach about 75% of its top speed on dirt roads and beaches, and grip is impressive even with rear wheel drive, while others of the same drive may fishtail easily. Crash deformation is above average, though build quality is sub-par, often leaving the Futo disabled after just a few accidents. And weapon durability and engine durability aren't any better. All in all the Futo is great fun to drive, and makes an excellent escape or pursuit vehicle in missions. It is also an ideal car to drift since it is a light weight, front engine rear wheel drive car and is a very easy car to be put into one. The only possible disadvantages during a pursuit or escape is that the vehicle is small, lacking the power to move other vehicles, and only has two doors, rather than four. Specifications Weight:1400kg Buoyancy 85% Max Steering angle (the higher the better) 35 degrees Stat Value 14000 Variants . (Rear quarter view).]] A modified variant of the Futo is driven by the Albanian Mob, and, as a result, can be commonly found in Little Bay. The so-called "GT" variant (referred as such from the "GT" badge on the front grill) features a small body kit, a rear boot lip spoiler, a carbon-fiber hood, a roll cage, a strut bar mounted over the engine, a racing seat on the driver's side, an upgraded speed/torque gauge, and an additional "Inline 20v" badge under the right side rear light. The game still refers to the car simply as the Futo when the player enters it, and its performance is identical to the stock car's. The Futo GT is only seen in red and black, but can be resprayed any color. This may be because the car that the Futo is based on, (Toyota AE86 Levin), has also a GT model as well as an SR model. Although these Futos are distinct from typical models, all Futos have "Futo GT" written on the interior of the doors, presumably to save texture memory. Trivia * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko, with the Futo fetching $1,400. * The car is a creation of Mike Bush, an American vehicle designer for Rockstar UK, and an AE86 enthusiast. * The name "Futo" is a diminutive of the working file name during production, "Dorifuto", a Japanese loanword for car drifting; the name also happens to rhyme with "Puto", a Spanish swear word. * Futos are used in the Gang Wars, but these come with different modifications. * The default radio station of this vehicle is K109 The Studio or IF99 - International Funk * A popular colour scheme for the AE86 was black bumpers, spoiler, wheel (excluding the outer rim), and a black carbon fibre hood. A possible reference to it is posible as the player can get a Futo GT and respray it untill it has that colour scheme. Then the vehicle will be unique to the game, free to show off to friends, girlfriends and in races such as Brucie's. Locations *Spawn all around Bohan, especially Little Bay. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Castle Gardens, Algonquin. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. }} de:Futo (IV) es:Futo pl:Futo sv:Futo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Small Cars Category:Gang Cars